spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Banana Studios
|-|Main page= Banana Studios 'is the productions studio for all of Golfpecks256's ''SpongeBob-related episodes & projects. It was launched on October 9, 2017. Banana Studios is rivals with Luis TV, Fox Kids & Jasbre TV. The company was originally planned to be named: "Astral Banana," but later was named "Banana Studios." '''On December 23, 2017, the logo was updated. The company currently consists of a crew with 1 member. Spin offs *''The Naughty Nautical Neighbors'' (Producer/Owner) *''Officer Squidward'' (Producer/Owner) *''Basket Sponge'' (reruns) *''FutureSponge!'' (reruns) *''Fanon SpongeBob'' (reruns) *''The Krusty Krew'' *''SpongeBob With Pluto'' (reruns) *''Despicable Sponge'' *''SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures'' *''The Giant Isopod Stuck in the Pet Door Show'' (Producer/Owner) *''Squidward Chat'' *''The Krusty Sponge'' *''Spongeorama'' *''Bikini Bottom: The TV Show'' *''The Bikini Bottom Police Department'' *''Patrick Jr. and Pals'' (reruns) *''Squidward Tentacles Jazz Detective'' (Producer/Owner) *''Discord Crib'' (reruns) *''Plankton Moves'' (reruns) *''The Not a Moron Show'' (Producer/Owner) *''The Life of Gary the Snail'' (reruns) *''Spin-Off Kings'' (episode entries) Specials *SpongeBob Star Wars *The Spongey Spy Movies *''The SpongeBob Movie XXII: Lost in the Drain!'' (Coming in 2019) Marathons *''Around the World Week'' *''Hero Week!'' Crew * - Executive Manager * - Supervisor * - Intern Former: *SB29 - Former Assistant Executive Officer * - Part-time helper Owned shows ''The Naughty Nautical Neighbors'' (since 2017) The series follows the life of the three naughty neighbors on Conch Street as they argue, steal, play and annoy each other. ''Squidward Chat'' (since 2018) The Squidward Chat is a talk show created hosted by Squidward Tentacles. It is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. ''The Life of Gary the Snail'' (since 2018) ''The Life of Gary'' is a French/British spin-off created by FrenchSpongeBob77777 about what Gary the Snail gets up to in his spare time. Upcoming ''The Giant Isopod Stuck in the Pet Door Show This series will regard the misadventures of an isopod repeatedly getting stuck in a door eventually after a long day. It's expected to last 1-3 seasons. '''Coming in 2018! Officer Squidward The series will regard the adventures of Squidward Tentacles as a police officer around town and know one knows what nonsense could be going on with him monitoring every action! It's expected to last more than 5 seasons! SBSP Fanon SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) The Fanon of new SpongeBob episodes is everlasting. Banana Studios doesn't own the series but produces new episodes to be part of the seasons of the series. The Schedule gives updates on the episodes produced by Banana Studios and when they'll be released. Airings *Basket Sponge'' (Only on Sunday nights) *''FutureSponge!'' *''The Krusty Krew'' *''SpongeBob With Pluto'' *''Despicable Sponge'' *''SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures'' *''The Krusty Sponge'' *''Spongeorama'' *''Bikini Bottom: The TV Show'' |-|Schedule= |-|Activity Feed= '''Stay tuned for any upcoming spoilers or notices! April 20, 2018 *Golfpecks256 tweeted that the writing for "SpongeBob Star Wars" is halfway done. The current sechduled release date is April 30, 2018 for the UK and May 4, 2018 for the US. April 24, 2018 *FrenchSpongeBob77777 finally granted permission for Banana Studios to produce the hit show, The Life of Gary the Snail. August 29, 2018 *Golfpecks256 finally announced that Banana Studios will be back in business starting September 11 once the crew is all sorted. He also mentioned that development for the the new Naughty Nautical Neighbors movie which is set to premiere on January 1, 2019 will start shortly. **On the same day, he created BS Movies to be the official movie department producer for Banana Studios. September 01, 2018 *On the first of September, a joined Banana Studios. Due to the lack of experience and edits, he was only appointed to intern. Category:Companies Category:2017 Category:Banana Studios Category:Company Category:TV Networks Category:Golfpecks256